


Mi ángel de la guarda

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: This is an AU, Where Buck never joined the 118 but still ended up saving Christopher during the Tsunami. He meets Eddie at the field hospital and Eddie invites him back to his place...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 850





	Mi ángel de la guarda

The moment Buck heard Maddie's broken and scared voice on the phone, he started packing his bags. He had been planning on leaving anyway and this was just the kick in the ass he needed to get his life together. He was going to reinvent himself and turn over a new leaf. He was going to be the person his sister could count on. He was going to get a good job and a nice place for him and Maddie. He was going to make sure that that asshole never touched her again. He was going to keep her safe just like she did for him when they were growing up. The flight to LA was long and boring. Not to mention the flight attendant kept trying to flirt with him. Part of him wanted to take her up on it but he was trying to be a better person and casual hook ups, that wasn’t for him anymore. When he got to LA, Maddie was held up in a shitty motel room. She paid with cash so Doug couldn't trace her steps. Buck used his savings to rent a small airbnb for them as they both looked for jobs and an affordable apartment. Buck had been job hunting like crazy. He was half asleep on the couch scrolling through job listings on his laptop, when Maddie closed it gently.

"Buck, take a break." She whispered softly.

"I gotta find something, Mads." Buck stated firmly but Maddie just shook her head at him.

"Not tonight you don't and you are taking the day off tomorrow. No job hunting you need a break, Evan. Go out and explore the city." She said seriously as Buck pouted at her.

"But Maddie…" Maddie cut him off pointing a finger at him.

"No buts! I mean it, Buck." Maddie said and Buck knew better than to argue with her when she started pointing the finger at him. 

“Fine.” Buck grumbled as he laid out on the couch. “You can take the bed tonight, I don’t mind the couch.” Maddie said and Buck scoffed. 

“You are not taking the couch, Maddie.” Buck sighed and Maddie frowned at him.

“You’ve been taking the couch for the last five nights. It’s my turn.” Maddie huffed and Buck rolled his eyes, 

“No, Mads. Please don’t fight me on this.” Buck sighed and Maddie bit her lip before nodding.

“Night, little brother.” She whispered as she tucked him in. 

Buck wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous but he knew this was more for her than him so he let her. “Night, Mads.” He whispered softly as she left for the bedroom.

The next morning, Buck woke up to the smell of coffee already made and a sticky note from Maddie threatening him to not go looking for a job. Buck rolled his eyes but smiled lightly. He grabbed an apple and sipped some coffee as he ate. He scrolled through his phone to see what he should explore first. He smiled at the pictures of the Santa Monica Pier and knew that was his first stop. He ordered an uber and went to get dressed. He pulled on a white t-shirt and a pink shirt to go over it. He left it unbuttoned and threw on some jeans and shoes. He grabbed his phone and wallet and took off. The pier was beautiful. The attractions were pretty awesome too. He found himself taking one too many Instagram pictures. He couldn’t help it. He texted Maddie a few selfies of him hanging out. He was in the middle of one, when a few kids ran passed him. He glanced over to see a few kids gathered around a young woman. She was handing out prizes for them. Buck smiled, he really loved kids. He went to look back at his phone when a striped shirt caught his eye. The kid had two crutches and was hanging back behind the group of kids. He was examining the teddy bear he held against his chest, when one of the other kids bumped into him causing the bear to fall to the ground. Buck frowned. The boy looked unbothered but the other kid didn’t even say sorry. He watched as the boy with the glasses tried to get his bear but was having trouble because of his crutches. Buck moved on autopilot and was bending down before he even realized he’d moved towards the kid. He went to pick it up but felt a crutch hit his hand gently. 

“I can do it.” The boy said and Buck looked up into two gray and determined eyes.

Buck was hit with such a feeling of admiration that it took his breath away for a moment. He was a twenty-seven year old man and he didn’t even come close to having that much bravado. He smiled at him and nodded. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna stay here to brace you if you need it, is that okay?” Buck asked and the boy looked at him for a long moment before nodding. 

Buck made sure to keep his reflects strong just in case the kid fell but the boy was able to grab his teddy bear without issues. 

“Way to go, Bud!” Buck said holding his hand out for a high five. 

The boy high fived him with a sheepish smile. Buck realized that maybe he should move on, a grown man talking to a kid that didn’t know him, yeah that wasn’t a good look. 

“My daddy says that I should never not try.” The boy said and Buck smiled at him. 

“Sounds like a smart man your dad.” Buck said as he got up. 

“RUN!” 

Buck glanced up at the loud scream and froze for a second as he took in the impossibly large tidal wave heading their way. Fight or flight kicked in and he grabbed the kid. He started running. It was like a part of him that he never knew he had kicked in. He scanned for a place to take cover and headed to the small display attraction in the middle of the pier. He gently place the kid inside of it. Before jumping in. 

“Hold onto me!” He shouted as the kid grabbed onto him like a koala bear. 

The force of the waves was ferocious and it flung him around like a ragdoll. He tried to make sure he took all the brunt of the hits and not the kid clinging to him. He felt the kid start to slip away from him and he panicked. The next hit separated them and Buck felt his heart drop. He kicked his way to the surface. 

“KID! KID! BUDDY! BUDDY CALL OUT!” He yelled out and dived back under. 

He searched the water before resurfacing. “KID! KID!” He cried out.

“OVER HERE!” 

Relief washed over him as he saw the kid gripping a pole. He swam against the waves to get to him. 

“Climb on my back.” Buck said but the kid looked unsure. 

“Daddy says I shouldn’t trust strangers and that if I’m in trouble that I should call 911.” The kid said and Buck cursed inwardly at how good this kid was raised. 

“My name is Buck. Evan Buckley but my friends call me Buck. Your dad is right but right now I need you to trust me, Buddy. I need to get you somewhere safe and than we can call 911, okay?” Buck asked and the boy seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and climbing onto his back. 

“Christopher. Christopher Diaz.” The kid said and Buck smiled lightly as he swam against the waves.

Christopher Diaz, it suited him. “Diaz, huh? You latino little man?” Buck asked trying to keep Christopher’s attention off the situation they were in. 

“My daddy is half Mexican.” Christopher said and Buck nodded. “And your mommy?” Buck asked and he felt the boy shift slightly. 

“Mommy’s in heaven.” Chris said and Buck winced…

“My mommy is in heaven too.” Buck said softly as he searched for a safe place. 

“Are you a firefighter?” Christopher asked and Buck snorted and regretted as the water filled his nose. 

“No, why do you ask?” Buck said as he continued to swim.

“My daddy is a firefighter and he saves people all the time. Just like you saved me.” Christopher explained and Buck felt his heart expand as Chris wiggled his way into it.

“Your dad is a firefighter, huh. That’s cool.” Buck said and found that he actually meant it. 

Firefighter...He never really thought about that as a career option before. 

“Yeah, I like it better than when he was an army medic. He stays close now.” Christopher said as Buck held onto a telephone poll to catch his breath. 

Damn this guy was an army medic on top of being a firefighter? Yeah definitely winning coolest dad of the year award. 

“Must be nice having him close. Plus I bet you get to ride in the fire truck all the time.” Buck said as he spotted a fire escape that they could climb onto. 

“All the time!” Chris said excitedly as Buck maneuvered him onto the fire escape before pulling himself up. 

They sat next to each other catching their breaths. 

“What do you do?” Christopher asked and Buck blushed embarrassed. 

“Kinda in between jobs right now, Buddy.” Buck said and Christopher nodded before smiling brightly at him.

“You should be a firefighter and than you could work with my daddy at the 118.” Christopher exclaimed with excitement. 

Buck laughed at him. “I’ll think about it.” Buck teased as he looked around them.

It was bad… He had no idea what to do next. When he heard a scream. He leaned up to look around the corner of the building.

“Go! I won’t move.” Christopher said and Buck gave him a confused look.

“Daddy gets the same look on his face right before he saves someone.” Christopher said and Buck blinked at the kid.

“Don’t move a muscle okay, Bud.” Buck said and Christopher nodded.

Buck lowered himself into the water and frowned as he heard a woman screaming for help. He needed to find a way so he could help without getting caught in the current. He noticed a clothes line running from one fire escape to another one. He undid the knots with his teeth and tied it around his waist. It did not give him a lot of leeway but it was better than nothing. He swam out to find the woman holding a telephone pole. 

“M’am! M’am, let go and let the current take you to me.” Buck said but the woman shook her head crying. 

“M’am listen to me, I will catch you! Let go! I got you!” Buck shouted and the woman frowned before unlatching herself from the pole.

The current pulled her forward but Buck shot forward and grabbed her by the arm before it could dragged her away. She clung to him like her life depended on it. He swam them over to the fire escape. He helped her up onto the fire escape next to Christopher. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She cried as she flung herself into his arms as he climbed back on.

Christopher was smiling at him. “Yeah, you should be a firefighter.” He said and Buck laughed at him ruffling his hair. 

Buck was in the water again near the bottom of the fire escape. He was out of breath and dead tired. He looked up at the three new people that had squeezed onto the fire escape with Chris and Maria. Buck was sweating but he felt a thrill buzzing through him. He had saved them. He rescued them. He never felt so good, like he mattered and Christopher cheering him on like he was Superman made it all the more magical. He was seriously considering taking the necessary steps into becoming a firefighter after today. He felt his lungs burn with relief when he saw the jet boat heading their way.

“OVER HERE!” Buck yelled waving his arms. 

The boat pulled in close and Buck sighed in relief. He helped the men get everyone onto it before pulling himself on. He sat next to Christopher who was cuddling into his side. 

“Where is this going?” Buck asked and one of the men turned to him.

“Field hospital close to here. You need to be checked over.” The man answered and Buck nodded.

“Are there any phones there? I need to call my sister and he needs to call his father.” Buck said and the man nodded.

“After you get checked over you can make some calls.” The man said and Buck nodded. 

The ride to the field hospital was short thankfully. The nurses attacked them as soon as they arrived. Buck stayed with Christopher making sure he was checked over first. He was nervously wringing his hands sitting on the bed next to Christopher as he got checked over. Christopher looked slightly annoyed at being poked and prodded by the nurse and Buck couldn’t help but smile at him. Christopher looked up and his eyes went big and the smile that crossed his face was one of pure joy.

“DADDY!” Christopher yelled and Buck looked outside the tent to see a man in uniform looking like a wreck but froze at the sound of Christopher's voice. 

The man turned around to look towards them and...Damn...Wow...

The man rushed into the tent and collapsed into his son’s arms. He was on his knees and holding Christopher to his chest. He kissed every inch of Christopher’s face while speaking in Spanish.

“I thought I lost you.” The man’s voice broke and Buck felt his heart break for him. 

“It’s okay, Daddy. Buck saved me!” Christopher said and Buck blushed ten shades of red as the man turned to look at him. 

Buck swallowed hard as he was met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. He gave a shy wave. 

“He’s making it seem bigger than what it is.” Buck said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Nahuh! He saved me, and then he saved Maria, Ben, Chris and Sarah. He kept jumping back into the water even when he was really tired!” Christopher said and Buck bit his lip, not knowing what to say. 

Christopher’s father was staring at him and it made his insides squirm. 

“Yeah well you helped a lot, Buddy. You pointed them out for me so if anything we saved them together.” Buck said and Christopher smiled at him and threw himself into Buck’s arms. 

Buck blinked in surprise as Brown Eyes watched in shock. Buck shifted awkwardly. 

“You’re my hero, Buck!” Christopher said and Buck felt tears start to well up in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Buddy. You’re my little hero too.” Buck whispered before pulling away. 

“I uh gotta make a call, my sister is probably worried sick.” Buck said quickly before getting up and walking out of the tent. 

He didn’t want to breakdown in front of the kid. He found an empty tent and took in a shuddering breath. He took a deep breath trying to calm down when he felt eyes on him and he looked up to see Christopher’s father.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...I just wanted to thank you…” The man said and Buck rolled his eyes at him and waved him off. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I just did what anyone else would have done.” Buck said sheepishly and the man was staring at him with slight awe. 

“Most people would have been to busy saving their own asses, to care about a kid with CP, let alone four other strangers.” The man said and Buck rubbed the back of his neck again. 

“I don’t know about that…” Buck said and the man took a step towards him.

“Who are you?” The man asked seemingly more awed than anything else and it made Buck’s cheeks burn. 

“Oh, uh… Evan Buckley. Most people call me Buck though.” Buck said shyly and the man smiled at him.

“Edmundo Diaz but I go by Eddie.” Eddie said holding his hand out for Buck to shake.

Buck went to shake it only to be pulled into the man. The man hugged him tightly and Buck could smell the Old Spice in his hair. 

“Thank you for saving my son.” Eddie whispered and Buck nodded.

“You have a great, kid. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if anything would have happened to him.” Buck said and he felt Eddie grip him tighter. 

“I owe you everything, man.” Eddie said as he pulled away slightly. 

Buck blushed and he saw Eddie smiled lightly at him. “You owe me nothing, man.” Buck said as he looked down at his feet. 

“What about a cup of coffee?” Eddie asked and Buck glanced up at him through his eyelashes.

He saw Eddie blink a few times. “Damn...Are you sure you are not a guardian angel…”Eddie blurted out and Buck burst out into laughter.

“I’ve never been called an angel before. I’m pretty much the opposite. Total asshole.” Buck said and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“I find that hard to believe.” Eddie said as he glanced down at their arms still wrapped around each other. 

“Want to get that coffee now? I’m about to take Christopher home we can stop on the way? You can use my phone to call your sister.” Eddie suggested. 

Buck smiled lightly but ducked his head. “I don’t know if the nurse will let me leave...She’s a bit scary, man.” Buck said jokingly. 

Eddie let out a beautiful laugh. “I got your back, man.” Eddie said and Buck blinked at him. 

“Alright, you watch mine and I’ll watch yours, we should be able to sneak out of here.” Buck said softly and Eddie stared at him for a long moment.

“Sounds like a plan.” Eddie whispered. 

\--

Buck was sitting down in the Diaz’s kitchen sipping on a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. Eddie said it was his abuela’s secret recipe. Christopher was asleep. The poor kid was burnt out and didn’t even last the drive to Eddie’s place. Eddie had put him to bed and Buck had called his sister. She sounded so relieved to hear him. He had told her what had happened and the “I’m so proud of you, little brother” he got in return made him tear up a little. 

“So, what’s it like being a badass firefighter?” Buck asked casually as Eddie stood behind the counter making his own cup of hot chocolate. 

Eddie smirked at him. “Who said I was badass?” He asked and Buck blushed.

“I mean, Chris said you were an army medic so I’m assuming you can kick some ass.” Buck said with a shrug and Eddie was smiling at him.

“It’s great to be honest. It’s a dangerous job but it’s really rewarding. You thinking about a career change?” Eddie teased and Buck bit his lip.

“Actually, I’m kinda in between jobs right now...I was thinking about looking into but…” Eddie cut him off.

“You absolutely should. We could really use someone like you.” Eddie said and Buck hated that he couldn't stop another blush from making an appearance. 

Eddie noticed because he was smirking at him again. “You know as a former medic, I’m slightly concerned that your face is flushing so much.” Eddie said leaning over the counter to put the back of his hand against Buck’s forehead. 

Buck bit his lower lip. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been attracted to a man. Give me time to readjust.” Buck grumbled and he heard Eddie laugh. 

“If you do, take the steps and get certified, let me know. I’ll talk to my Captain about getting you a spot at the 118.” Eddie said as he leaned on the counter next to Buck.

“I could always work at another station.” Buck said as he got up to stand in front of Eddie.

Eddie opened his legs and pulled Buck by the waist to slip him between them as he leaned against the counter. 

“You don’t want to work with me?” Eddie asked with mock hurt and Buck was entranced by the man in front of him.

“I don’t think we would get much work done.” Buck said staring down at Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie hummed as his fingers played with the waistband of Buck’s jeans. 

“Still don’t want you working with anyone else. I don’t think Christopher would want you too either.” Eddie said softly and Buck smiled.

“Using your son against me...that’s dirty, man.” Buck teased as he ran a hand under Eddie’s shirt playing with his abs. 

“I like it dirty.” Eddie whispered and Buck nearly came like a fourteen year old. 

“What else you like?” Buck asked as his finger teased a nipple. 

Eddie closed his eyes and pulled Buck closer one hand disappearing into the waistband of Buck’s jeans. 

“Blonds with blue eyes that are well endowed...Fuck, man.” Eddie growled as he took Buck into his hand. 

Buck smirked but then moaned as Eddie started to stroke him lightly. 

“I’m all dirty from the tsunami, man. I’m disgusting.” Buck said trying to pull away but Eddie kept a firm hold on him. 

“Shower?” He asked and Buck’s eyes widened with lust.

God he wanted that but…

"What’s wrong?” Eddie asked looking unsure now.

Buck sighed. “It’s just that I kinda promised myself that I was done with one nights…” Buck whispered awkwardly and Eddie frowned. 

“I wasn’t under the impression that this was going to be a one time thing.” Eddie said and Buck stared at him in shock. 

“You’re saying that you don’t just want a one night… You want to... what date?” Buck asked and hissed out as Eddie stroked him again.

“I’m saying that if you perform as well as I think you are going to, in that shower, I just might get down on one knee and propose.” Eddie growled before kissing him roughly. 

Buck moaned and pulled him closer. Eddie led him down the hall never breaking apart. Eddie pushed him into the bathroom. 

“Te quiero!” Eddie groaned against Buck’s neck as he sucked at his pulse point.

Buck moaned as he pulled off his shirt and than Eddie’s. Eddie started the shower as they shed what was left of their clothes. 

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” Buck said as he kissed down Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie threw his head back. “Fuck! Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Eddie moaned and Buck smirked as he got down on his knees. 

Eddie stared down at him with dark eyes. “Fucking hell, you’re beautiful, man.” Eddie choked and Buck's smile softened.

Buck slowly licked the tip of Eddie’s dick and Eddie threw his head back against the tile. 

“Fuck! Evan!” He cried out as Buck took him in his mouth.

Eddie guided him with a hand in his hair. Eddie pulled him back as he felt his release start to build. Buck frowned up at him.

“I’m going to come.” Eddie explained and Buck rolled his eyes. “You can come in my mouth, I don’t care.” Buck shrugged and Eddie groaned. 

“I should be the one worshiping you not the other way around, Cariño.” Eddie muttered and Buck laughed. 

“You’ll have all night to worship me.” Buck said and Eddie frowned down at him.

“Just tonight?” Eddie asked and Buck stared up at him. 

“Tonight and every other night you still want me here.” Buck heard himself swore and he meant it.

Eddie smiled pulling him up to kiss him. “Today was one of the worst and best days of my life.” Eddie said and Buck blushed. 

“I’m just glad I found mi ángel de la guarda.” Eddie said before kissing him again.


End file.
